Help Not Wanted
by tuttycute
Summary: When you're strolling down the streets of New Orleans, you don't expect life as you know it to end as soon as you step into a voodoo shop. What if you're supposed to help someone who won't accept it? But what do you do if you don't want to do it, anyway? What if you were forced to protect them no matter what, even if you had to die? This sounds unfair, right? OC/Angel not at first


**This is my first time trying an ANGEL FF. I love OC stories- most likely, it's all I'll write about, so if you hate OCs, don't read. I'll try my best to make sure she isn't Mary-Sue. Hmm…oh, and I'll try to write the canons as in-character as possible. Any restaurant names I made up, but are based off of real restaurants- I don't really remember the rule about the real-life thing, so I decided to play it safe. Yeah I felt like being lazy. I'm from the South, so I have visited N.O. plenty of times to know its culture and environment- I even lived there for three years. I think that's it. Review if you can, and I hope you enjoy. You might.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: VOODOO**

* * *

I wrinkled my nose as the smell of vomit, urine, alcohol, and mud invaded my nostrils.

Bourbon Street.

My wedges, which are the closest I've ever gotten to actual pumps, smacked against the damp sidewalk cement heavily, with my guitar case flumping against my back as I did so. It kept sliding downwards, making me have to jostle it up above my waist with my arms. Maybe the inanimate object felt as low as I did.

…I didn't get the job.

Perhaps it was because of how calm I was. Was Mr. Wink _expecting_ me to be nervous or something? Was my composed attitude intimidating? But I'm always like that. I can't help how I am.

Maybe I'm just not cut out for this.

" 'Scuse me, T-Brielle, but I gotta save my groceries before they spoil. Wouldn't want to beat up on a fellow friend."

…Colby?

I turned around, and saw, clad in bright colors of lime green and zesty yellow, one of my best friends. She smiled brightly at me before hugging me. I squealed and hugged her right back, both of us trying to choke the other's lungs out.

"Colby! What are you doing here?"

"In case you forgot, which I'd _so_ be hot if you did, I live here." She replied hastily, dragging me to my car that I had been, unknowingly, standing right in front of. Another epic fail for me today. After loading the groceries and my stuff in my car, I handed her the keys nonchalantly, and she hopped into the driver's seat. I almost purred when the A.C. kicked on- it was gonna be a long summer this year.

Colby faced me. "Now tell me what's wrong."

I groaned.

"Seriously, Colbes? I was smiling and everything-"

"You know your gait always givesit away, Bri." Colby said in a knowing look, though her eyes held some concern. I nearly head-butted the dashboard then and there. I'm always whistling, walking with an upbeat -or as Colby likes to call it, 'swag'- and just looking like I'm dancing while walking down the street. I never let my guitar flop against my butt either.

Her eyes glowed again. "Oh yeah, how'd that interview go today, chicka? It was today, right?"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, she shut her mouth tightly. I nodded slightly. She pouted, and her nose crinkled up more than I was when I smelled Bourbon Street's late night spoilers' stinky results. Seriously, those people get tore _up _at night. Too bad it's not so fun to _smell_ when the sun rises again.

"Those people musta been both deaf and blind! You da greatest guh-tar player I've ever heard in my _life_…well, other than Uncle Jesse…and Uncle Mike…and Brady…and-"

"Okay, okay, Colby, I get it, you have family full of musicians, but I already knew that." I murmured irritably. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I know Colby meant well. I just…I guess I wasn't in the mood to hear it again. She rolled her eyes, however, not affected by my obviously short-tempered mood. She sighed, and shot me a small smile.

"Well at least you aren't just about the only girl in the family. Other than my maw-maw and ma, I am _alone_. Alone, T-Brielle! Besides, you're the best singer I've ever heard. No joke about it."

I laughed. I have always found that amusing, and I laugh every time. Knowing it'd cheer me up, she let her sad façade slip and let out a smile at her success.

"You can deal with it. You have me and the gals…anyway, thanks- hey, I thought I told you to stop calling me 'T-Brielle'!"

"But you **are** 'T-Brielle'. You're _petit, _Boo. You're little."

"But you're only like, what, half an inch taller than me?" I argued, though I was still smiling widely. I'm 5'3 and a half- that barely counts as short-right? There are some people my age that haven't grown over four feet yet- some are lucky to have already hit the five foot mark.

"You had no objections to me calling you it earlier, Boo. Besides, you're still littler than me, and so I have the rights to call you T-Brielle."

I shook my head, my cheeks now hurting from smiling so much, and rested my head against the seat. It was then that I noticed that we'd been sitting in front of the same statue.

"Why isn't this car moving?" I asked, raising my brow. She chuckled, and promptly turned around and began to back the car up.

"You know me. I couldn't possibly drive this thang while I'm yapping to you. Shut up while I drive."

We went to my house after dropping her groceries off at hers. I immediately went for the sofa after putting my guitar back in my music studio and dropping off my suitcase. Colby chuckled as she saw me attack the pillows, stuffing myself in them like I did when I was younger. She sighed though, and plopped next to me, and began to stroke my hair. I moved my head to her lap and began to tell her about the interview.

"And then he told me, 'I appreciate your enthusiasm, and the little show you put on for us, but I think I have someone else in mind already.'"

"_Little_ show?" Colby gasped, angry. I nodded, enjoying a pint of Ben&Jerry's with her. To be honest, she was more mad than I was…and I wasn't mad at all, at least not anymore.

"I could get Jo-Jo to beat them till the white meat shows. You know how he gets with them bats-"

"It's fine, Colby," I said, "I'm just disappointed, is all."

She crinkled her brow. "But you've been practicing your speeches _and_ presentation _and_ answers for future questions _and_ even _music-_ that you didn't even have to _play_ for them!"

I shook my head.

"Life-"

" 'Isn't fair.' You've said that a bajillion times, Boo." She interrupted, slightly annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's true. So what that I didn't get the job? It's not like it was my dream job. It just looked like a really nice base to build up to my dream job. Now, it was nice having you, Colby. Thanks for comforting me."

In pure Colby fashion, she complained about me going to my room to brood-which I hate when she implies that. For real, I just wanted to play my instruments and just hang out with _me_. I guess you could say I'm an introvert.

But I'm glad she stayed, anyway- is staying. We danced like crazy to blues, jazz, old school, and some of the modern pop that is even suitable for us (Colby!) to listen to. We took online quizzes, talked about our futures, kids, guys (she _finally_ broke up with Jerry) and made homemade ice cream. We also jammed it up, with her playing my guitar (she's just about the _only_ one that I let touch my guitar, and it _still_ depends) and me playing my piano.

Right now, I have _Angel_ playing on my T.V. from my collector's box set of all five seasons. I usually try and get the box sets for all of my favorite shows, mostly because I hated waiting for reruns that only showed, like, once a week at a stupid time such as four in the morning.

_Angel_ is the only 'scary' show Colby'll watch. _Angel_ isn't even _scary_. It's an action-filled show that has scary images, drama, and funny humor, along with the occasional angsty main character. She's hated horror films ever since we were six years old when her uncle Jesse took us to a voodoo shop. My note to myself that day was to never, ever, bring up voodoo dolls to her.

I, on the other hand, thought it was a-_mazing_, but then again, I was pretty weird back then.

We're watching it, but we're really just paying attention to the theme song. We've been trying to figure out the notes by ear.

"Okay…I think I have the beginning…" I murmured, scribbling in my blank staff book. It really comes in handy for writing your own songs, or just doing stuff like this for fun. Colby arched a brow.

"Really?"

"Sure. For the right hand, I'm pretty certain the notes are E, F sharp, G, D natural-"

"Okay, smarty-pants. Just wait till we actually play it." She teased, actually sticking her tongue out. I rolled my eyes, but did it back when her back was hunched over in my extra staff book.

I paused the T.V. to let the both of us write in more notes. Colby yawned out loud, making me wrinkle my nose. I hate the sound of yawning. Don't ask. She muttered a not-so-sincere 'sorry' before she asked what the time was.

"Almost nine-thirty. Why?"

Suddenly, an excited look passed through her eyes, making me arch a brow. She excused herself, saying she had to potty. I know, _potty_. I watched as she ran off, her socks soundless on the polished wooden floors. Maybe I shouldn't have given her all that ice-cream. I hope she doesn't fall in the toilet bowl again. That's something I'll _never_ let her go from.

A smile crept onto my face.

Well, maybe I'm _kind _of hoping that'll happen again.

…what? It was funny.

I jumped when the doorbell rang, not expecting the sudden sound to echo throughout the house. I stretched my now aching back before heading to the door.

I was attacked as soon as I opened the door.

I couldn't breathe as four pairs of arms were wound around me, making me think twice if it was arms or a mutant-sized Anaconda by how tightly they were squeezing me.

"C-C-" I couldn't even form the word as I had the breath, literally, taken away from me as my other three BFFs hugged me.

It turns out that Colby had already invited them over. She was planning it since this morning. She admitted that she thought I would've gotten the job, so she'd planned this surprise sleepover. I made sure to let her know that it's okay- I guess I could use the company.

We were all laughing and talking, the T.V. completely forgotten.

"C'mon, let's all do yoga. It might help." said Sherry as a response to our current conversation about my interview today. I shook my head violently.

"No way. My back is way too sore form hunching over."

"That's not good, Brielle. What was it? A book, or your staff book thingy?" Jasmine asked knowingly. I chuckled nervously.

"Latter." Colby blurted, ratting me out. I glared playfully at her, while the rest of us laughed. Snitch.

"I knew it." Jasmine said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up." Sherry murmured, reading my mind. I smiled thankfully at her. She shot me one right back.

"Dinner's done!" cried out Tristyn. I told her that I'd cook for the guests, but she said something about how 'this was her home away from home, and when you live in your home, you're not a guest'. The others basically agreed, outnumbering me. Not like I minded. My rule is that if you cook food, you clean up afterwards, and if you eat it, you _help_ clean up. My friends are pretty lazy, though, and usually break that rule. I'll admit it- I have, too.

"Finally!" Jasmine muttered, hopping right up, making us laugh as she raced like a madman to the table. The smell had been extremely teasing, though, and it didn't help that my stomach was literally burning of hunger. I call it the "I'm digesting myself" stage.

Purely a joke-calm your noggin.

"I still don't know why you guys never let me cook. It wounds me." Colby murmured, feigning a hurt expression. We all rolled our eyes simultaneously, but I think I was the only one to notice because I was the only one to giggle. We're all goofy at heart- they would've laughed too if they'd noticed. I told them to ignore my 'random giggle fest'. They did.

"Because your Cajun ass always makes the food _way_ too spicy!" Tristyn retorted, sitting down to eat with us, her plate half full of one po-boy, along with everyone else. I suddenly felt very greedy from the two po-boys sitting on my plate, but it went away as soon as it came. I gotta eat, right? Who cares.

I smiled at Tristyn for speaking. She smiled sadly at me.

Ever since her baby died, she'd been so quiet. She ate in tiny portions and always made an excuse to not go with us places. But I was glad Tristyn was healing quickly- losing your thirteen month old child just couldn't be an easy road. We all missed Abby, though. She was so sweet. I am proud to say she was my godchild.

After eating what I'd excitedly found out was homemade po-boys _and_ gravy, we all snuggled on the couch to watch-you guessed it- _Angel_. Without Colby, the rest of us would be watching scary movies galore, but _Angel_'s the only thing 'scary' she'll watch.

I jumped about a foot in the air when I heard a muffled meow. No way…

"Sherry, get that effing cat out of here before I-" started Colby, knowing my allergies.

"Okay, okay…the other girls begged me, I swear." Sherry murmured, facing me. I shrugged my shoulders, not angry.

"It's alright. Just remember my allergies. They can go look at it outside, or in the garage, but you have to make it sleep there."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank_ _you_! Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Plenty." I supplied, laughing. I made a shooing motion, and she got her furry white cat from her gigantic beach bag sized purse. I sneezed. Gee, the thing's, like, only five feet away from me.

"Yeah, it needs to go outside." I continued with a bit more firmness in my voice. She nodded, and began off for the garage. The other girls followed her, excited to see the cat.

I've never liked cats. They don't like people, and are too sneaky for my taste. My being allergic to them doesn't really help my opinion of them, either. Dogs are more loyal and sweet. Colby said that she's getting me a Yorkie, German Shepherd, Black Lab, Huskie, or Golden Retriever for my birthday- all my favorite dogs. I cannot wait. Still standing, I began to smile as I thought about that. Me, owning a dog. I've always wanted one.

I gently shut my eyes closed, basking in the solitude. I'm in a beautiful city full of beautiful food, people, and culture. I have wonderful friends all over the place, wonderful BFFs, and a great family that's always supported me no matter how much they'd thought me to be crazy. I have great talents and smarts and know how to stay out of trouble.

Something deeper, something that suddenly told me 'eureka,' clicked inside.

I don't want to leave this life.

Ever.

I began to smile as I thought about earlier. I was actually angry about that job when I have so many great things in my life, and great things to happen in my life.

I walked to the music room, sat on the bench, and played.

I started off slowly, highly, and softly, and then suddenly paused for a millisecond before hitting the keys hard and rocking the same notes as my right hand two octaves lower. My left hand performed cool chords and awesome effects as the right hand took over melody for most of the song. I actually nearly closed my eyes, my eyes rolling up slightly as I got so into the music, but then I ended with a loud high note, pressing my foot on a pedal to make it ring while I played the last soft notes.

I did it.

I panted heavily, and looked over my shoulder in case my friends were watching, having the feeling that I was being watched. I averted my eyes back on the piano. I lifted my shaky, sweaty hands, wondering how they performed what they did. It came out of nowhere. I lifted my finger to my lips instinctively, as I usually did when feeling uncomfortable, bored or stressed, but hissed when I tugged skin that had already been picked red. I huffed, and went to the bathroom to put a lip cream on. I didn't own lip balm due to my bad habit of picking my lips, but I did own lip care ointments to help repair my damaged lips.

In the bathroom, I eyed my shower with longing.

_My friends might be with the cat for a while, _I tried to tell myself. I just decided to go with that, and hopped right in. I let the hot water run over my body before washing with Dove soap. I loved this soap because of how it said unscented, yet smelled like _soap_. I washed my hair with a minty shampoo and went ahead and used a minty conditioner too. My friends could entertain themselves if they were bored. I went ahead and shaved my armpits, legs, and arms while I waited for the conditioner to sit. The one thing I hated about my Indian blood was how hairy it made me. Seriously; if I shaved one night, I'd be prickly again the next. It almost made me want to shave every day, but I figured that wouldn't be too good for my skin. Sherry understood my pain, with her heavy Italian roots running through her veins.

I washed out the conditioner, and exited the shower, wrapping a fluffy towel around myself and a microfiber one around my hair. People wondered why I cut it to the bottom of my ear lobe; my mom's side of the family, anyway. It got hot here in Louisiana- if I cut it in the spring to my ear, it'd be to my shoulders by the time winter came.

I stopped when I was about to pass my mirror. My shoulders and cheeks were pretty red from the scalding hot water of the shower. Actually, my whole bright, yellowish in color body looked pink, but some parts were redder than the others.

I couldn't help but put the water on high, though- it was so relaxing.

I finally decided to get dressed, not wanting to raise my water bill more. In a pair of matching purple and gold pajama shorts and a tank top, I joined the girls for the rest of the sleepover, which consisted of Monopoly, beauty masks, painting nails, laughing, and watching _Angel._

* * *

"Okay, bye!" I yelled out to Colby, the last one to leave. I closed the door, and slid down it, closing my eyes as I did so. I loved when friends came over, but the solitudeness was always a warm welcome after it was all over.

I walked, barefoot, to my bedroom, and eyed my bed with relief. I had slept in the living room with the girls last night, so seeing my puffy, made-up bed made me want to fall forever into it. I couldn't, unfortunately. I had to go to college.

I shook my head. It seemed like high school was just yesterday. For being four years long, it seemed so short. I rolled my eyes. It was because it _was_ short.

I eyed my alarm clock, and, right after having a split-second of a spaz attack, remembered that it was set to the wrong time since that storm knocked the lights out a couple days ago. I knew I should not have been lazy and set my stuff to the right time, but I'd been so busy.

I looked at the neon-colored numbers on the digital clock and it read 6:00. I looked out my window and frowned. That couldn't be right. I grabbed my iPhone from my dresser, and raised my eyebrows at its screen. Damn, three o'clock?

I set my regular clock to the right time and decided to take my time getting ready. It's not like I was in a rush anymore.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I actually managed to have a good night's sleep thanks to my friends wearing me out- I'm more of a night owl. So, I skipped concealer and just put on some lip balm. I dressed in dark grey jeans, a white, loose blouse that had sleeves that stopped right at my elbows, and a black tank top. I slipped on my red wedges and grabbed my red purse. I topped it off with my signature fedora hat- a grey plaid one, to be exact. I grabbed my big sunglasses and tucked them away in my purse, along with my lip balm, phone, wallet, and mirror.

I locked the doors before heading out to my shiny convertible.

I patted the silver coat once before hopping in. I adjusted my mirror a bit before backing out the garage, and was on my way. My phone started to ring. I glanced at the caller. Colby.

I smiled, and answered. I rolled the hood and windows down to breathe in some fresh air and let the wind whip through my hair. I'd usually be regretting this, for my hair tended to get very tangly thanks to its curliness...but it wouldn't be so bad since I got it cut.

"Sup?"

"T-Brielle! Brielle! Ohmygod, Brielle-"

"Chill, Colbes. What's up?" I asked, getting excited myself. I'm one of those strange optimists that always assume the best. I've gotten hurt plenty of times for thinking that way.

I heard heavy breathing on the other side.

"Mr. Angelo wants you to go to an interview with him! Today after your classes!"

I bit my tongue.

What?

"Colby, are you serious? That's so dope! Oh my gosh, at his office? _The_ Mr. Angelo?" I asked. She laughed. I continued, not giving her the chance to answer.

"Colby, this could be it! Oh, I _love_ your family!"

"Well, you love them over your best friend? Meanie. But yeah, at the office, and, I don't know, it may be the Mr. Angelo that stuffs himself with bread pudding- yes, _the_ Mr. Angelo, dumbo! Look, call me later _after_ your interview. I'm so happy for you, girl!"

She hung up.

My hand was still grasping my phone, shaking violently. This was actually happening? My dream job could be coming way sooner than I thought possible. This was just the one way ticket to it- if I got this spot, and did well, my dream would be a step ahead! I wouldn't have to start from the bottom! My grin got wider and wider with every imagination of my bright future. I nearly began to cry. I love my best friends. They are the best in the world.

Life is amazing.

It _is_ fair; at least, at the moment.

I almost jumped as the "Mission Impossible" theme rang. Dad. I answered my phone, breathing in a few deep breaths so I wouldn't sound as if I just came off a roller coaster.

"Sup?"

"Baby! I just found out about what happened!" said my dad's silly voice. I laughed.

"It's great, huh?"

"Yeah, I wish my friends were that awesome. But they're a'ight." He said. I nodded.

"But I've got a surprise for you." He said, an excited tone in his voice. I gasped.

"What?"

"Me and your mom are gonna have a crawfish boil with the family in order to celebrate!"

I cheered, in the car, as I pulled into the college parking garage. Thankfully, traffic wasn't too bad today- damn tourists.

"Dad, you're amazing!" I said, slamming my door shut and grabbing my messenger bag full of books and notes, as well as getting out my guitar. I held the phone on my ear while tilting my head to hold it there with my chin. We continued to talk aimlessly (mostly about mom's OCDness, family, jokes, and news) until I heard a strange sound. I turned around, and furrowed my brows. I shook my head. This ain't some horror movie shit where I check out the strange sound in a dark alley. I continued to walk, and went in the double doors while telling my father goodbye.

* * *

I trudged back to my car heavily. Dr. Pat was so hard today. I'm glad I had nothing planned tonight- crap, the interview! I bit my lip. The interview shouldn't take too long, I thought, trying to stay positive. I nodded my head, and went with that. This isn't gonna ruin my day. Nothing could ruin this day.

I am glad I kept my stuff at the college; this walk back would've been torture.

It was night time, I realized.

Oh, how I hated to be out at this hour; but I had an interview to go to. I had to walk a far distance back to the parking garage. I began to pick up the pace, trying to get to my car as quickly and unnoticeably as possible. Jasmine had to use her pepper spray before. I always travel with caution at night in the city.

I noticed a cloaked figure running. Not just regular running, but sprinting. As if they were running for their life. My eyes squinted.

They were running to me.

I saw long blonde hair coming out of the hood. A girl.

"Uh, ma'am?" I asked politely. She continued to run toward me. I didn't have the time to move until I felt a whopping hit bulge into my stomach. I got over my shock, and realized a book had been slammed into my stomach. I looked up to look at her, about to question her, but she was running in the opposite direction.

Weirdo.

I sighed, and rubbed my now slightly sore stomach. That'll leave a bruise. I gazed at the extremely heavy book in my hands. It had a brown leather cover, and barbed wire wrapped around it. This immediately gave me the "DO NOT READ." Impression. I was about to go to a pawn store and sell it off, but then I felt the pages.

Skin.

The pages were made of flesh.

I dropped the book, absolutely disgusted. I stared in horror, my mouth gaping as I looked in the direction of the girl that ran off. Did she gave me a cursed book?

Nonsense.

That was probably fake skin, anyway.

I rolled my eyes, but _something_ told me not to open the book anyway. I was gonna toss it into a lake, or a dumpster, or even the ground, but I decided to go to the voodoo shop, since it was on the way to the garage anyway- she probably stole it from them.

I entered the dark violet and wood themed voodoo store with wide eyes. Hey, this was the same voodoo shop me and Colbes visited when we were little. There were many candles lit, skulls, headless animals (and animal heads), stuffed moose, dolls, dusty books, and pots. Creepy. Who would think to steal anything from here? A woman with missing teeth and a pink robe smiled at me.

"We don't get many visitors. Welcome!" she greeted warmly.

_I can see why_ I said in my mind. I smiled shyly back at her.

"Thanks. Um, is this yours?" I asked, getting straight to the point. The lady's eyebrows furrowed. I handed the book to her. She looked over it, and looked at the back. She looked at me weirdly.

"Well, this certainly has no author." She murmured in a now raspy voice. I nodded, gulping a bit, but plastering on a smile.

"Yeah, this girl was running, and she just shoved it into my hands. I had no idea what it is, so I decided to give it to the spirit professionals." I said, trying to joke. Silence passed. I licked my lips, trying not to wince at the slight burn that occurred from my picking. She looked at the book heatedly, and slowly looked at me from under her eyelashes. I cleared my throat, and backed away, even though I hadn't meant to. Maybe she was thinking about how it was stolen. I would've offered to give her more details on the thief, but I had an interview to go to.

"Well, I'd better go." I thought, getting excited. The job interview will be-

I gasped when the lady was suddenly in front of me, blocking the door. Spikes covered her skin, including her eyes, and a forked tongue was sticking out.

She was a monster.

I backed away, trying my very hardest not to panic.

She smiled.

"I can't let you do that dear. You see, you're needed somewhere else. Gravely."

I began to hyperventilate.

"L-l-l-l-ook, I-I just wanna leave, so, i-if you could please just, just, just, just let me t-through-"

I screamed as she grabbed my arms roughly, binding my hands together with rope. What the hell is going on! She held her hand out, and the barbed book came flying to her- literally. I began to tug my hardest against the rope. It looked so fragile, but it was like she put something on it to make it impossible to break.

I kicked her in the shin when she grabbed for me, making her groan in pain. I ran to the front door, and lifted my leg to open the door. I struggled, and grunted from frustration and fear. I turned around, and saw the woman recovering from my attack, and she smiled evilly at me, and began to saunter towards me. Giving up on the door before she got to me, I ran to another part of the store just as she was about to snatch the loop on my jeans.

I panted, trying to avoid her as long as I could. When she'd locked the door, I realized my only way of escaping was gone. I inhaled long, deep breaths, attempting to calm myself, but it failed as tears ran down my cheeks. I hid behind a shelf as she sniffed with her nose...wait, was she sniffing from her head?

Oh god.

She began to pace around the small store, buying me some time. I brought my mouth to the rope to tear it off, but it didn't budge. I cried more, having to bite on my shoulder to keep me from being heard. This was it? I was going to die?

Then I remembered.

_"Brielle, I need to pee!"_

Colby had used a bathroom here before, I remembered. There was a window in there- I could escape. I glanced toward the monster of a lady and saw that she was still sniffing heavily. She was kind of slow, I guess. not wasting any more precious time, I scurried to the bathroom as fast as my legs would carry me. I then realized my hands were still bound, and cursed.

I froze. Shit. She heard me curse.

I cursed again and, since I had already been both heard and spotted, began to noisily open the door with my foot. It took a minute, and thank god the monster was on the other side of the store for that. I eventually got it open, and was met with the smell that was pee, rust, and other disgusting smells of a normal public bathroom. I eyed the window and cursed in my head. It was too high up. I glanced at the sink. Okay, there's a solution...thank god I'm trying to stay calm. I don't think I could have thought of this otherwise.

With my legs, I moved a couple of crates from the corner to the door to block it, since I couldn't lock it. Then, I turned to the sink and the counter, and carefully climbed on it, and stretched up. Yes, I could definitely scurry out of here from up here.

But I couldn't open the window.

I screamed when the monster began beating frantically on the door. When a clawed hand litrerally burst in the door, I panicked, all calmness and sane thoughts gone.

I turned around, my back facing the window. I closed my eyes tightly, and I roughly threw myself back into the window. I winced at the sharp throb in my shoulder, but paid no mind to it. I prepared, inhaled deeply, and threw myself back again, now finally causing a small crack to form. I screamed when the monster's other hand jut through the door, and nearly fell off the counter. I gasped as I wobbled, and had to literally throw myself to the right to stop myself form falling.

Now resting against the wall, I inhaled another deep breath, and threw myself back into the window again.

When the monster finally roared, I went insane, beating up the window as hard as I could with my back. I glanced out the window to see that this would be quite a drop- about ten feet. When I saw that the window was finally going to give in, I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Jesus be with me_

I threw myself backwards.

And this time, I fell through.

I screamed as I fell, the cold air stinging my open back wounds from the sharp glass. I screamed and closed m eyes tighter as little pieces of glass fell on top of me. I began to wonder if it would never end.

I finally fell to the ground with a loud thump, and a crack from my right leg. I screamed in agony, and I didn't know what hurt more- the broken leg or the glass being indentured deeper into my back from falling on it. Or the bruises and pieces of glass scattered across my skin.

I gasped, and pulled myself up. Or at least tried to. I fell beack on the ground with a hiss, my leg giving out on me. I began to literally scoot myself to the sidewalk with my left leg, but using a leg to move yourself wasn't necessarily the quickest way to getting around.

I sighed in relief when I saw the bright headlights of a car passing by, but it didn't stop. In fact, as I lay on the sidewalk, no one came to help me. I began to fell dizzy and lightheaded- from either the pain, blood loss, or both.

When a bright light appeared in front of me, I thought it was a car about to run over me. Surprisingly, I didn't bother to fight it. Nothing could be worse than this pain. A car hitting me would just be the icing on the cake. As the bright glow began to fade, a woman dressed in white walked up to me. She wore a long white dress and had silvery-blonde waist-long hair. I squinted my eyes, trying to block out some of the light. She bent down, and frowned.

"Who could've done such a thing to you?"

My eyes shot open at her bell-like voice, and I saw that she wasn't glowing. It had all been in my mind. I sighed, but then gasped from the pain it'd caused. She waved a hand over my chest, and began to murmur in a different language. Even on the brink of death, it didn't sound like any language I'd studied- and I had to study a ton of languages in college. Maybe it was Latin, and she was praying for me. I was probably dying, anyway.

I felt a warmth in the spot that she waved her hand over, and opened my eyes.

The pain was gone.

I gasped, and sat up, energy flowing into me again. I gazed into the woman's light eyes, whom was simply smiling at me. I stared in awe, not caring if I seemed idiotic or not.

"I'm Ruth. I cannot believe what has happened to you, miss...?"

I continued to gawk. I shook my head a bit and gulped.

"Brielle."

"You are a 'woman of god'?" she suddenly asked, her rich tone curious. When I glanced at her farway look, I realized she had meant to say it to herself, and simply stated it. Was that the meaning of my name or something? I stayed quiet to see what she'd say next, but I began to feel a heavy weight on my chest, and my vision dimming. I felt my tied hands become unclasped.

I moaned as I slipped into unconsciousness.

_"Thanks for returning the book, dearie!"_

* * *

Heaven.

It was the first thing I thought as I opened my eyes to a bright, white room. I immediately looked at myself. No wings. Is this a trial or something? Is Ruth here?

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into…

"_This..._ is supposed to be the champion's _protector?"_ rang out a ringing, masculine voice. I lifted myself off the ground, wincing as I felt my still bruised body get strained. I came eye-to-eye with two golden figures.

And I knelt down, and began to kiss their feet.

Literally.

"Oh, angels, I am so sorry for touching that book, it wasn't-"

They both stepped away from me at the same time, disgust etched onto their faces, and my lips fell onto the ground instead of their feet due to their actions. I began to weep even more. Even holy beings were disgusted with me. The female's face softened a bit, but she still was hard.

"Stand, lower-being." she said. I stood up. My body stiffened, though it was true. They were angels.

"Wh-Why am I here?" I asked, my voice shaking. To see if I was able to reside in heaven and become one of them? I began to think back to every sin I'd made in the past couple of days.

The man shook his head. I couldn't stop staring at their beauty. They were literally golden, and had blue, shimmering tattoos on their skin. The woman wore a white dress that ended below her knee and the man wore something that resembled a white toga.

They stood about a few feet away from me. Obviously, they were serious about personal space. At least I now knew they weren't…a-angels.

"You were sent here to be alongside the Champion while he faces evil. To be a friend, sister, lover- whatever he needs, whatever he wants." said the man. He smirked evilly at the horrified look on my face. I balled up my fists, but calmed down. He looked surprised, but continued to stare at me. I haven't gotten the whole story yet. No need to get angry.

"What do you mean? And is this Champion…a monster? Monsters have genders…?" I trailed off accidentally at the end. _Of course they do,_ I thought, thinking about the lady in the voodoo shop...err, monster. I gasped. What happened to that...demon? Did she...it...die? Or did it get loose and cause rampage? Oh, god...I mean, _gosh._

They ignored the last part.

The lady sighed, and began to pace around me, the man following her steps.

"You are needed in this dimension. We decided to give the champion a helper. We see many hardships in his future." She rang out in her ringing voice.

"So you're sending me to be this guy's best buddy and I don't even know him? He's a monster, right?" I asked, a little irritated. The man simply stared, walking in sync with the lady.

"If that's how you wish to see it, so be it." he said. I furrowed my brows, tears still falling. I gasped.

"What about my family and friends! My life! My world? What about that?" I asked, beginning to panic as everything suddenly clicked.

"What about it?" the lady said. She shook her head. "You're needed elsewhere."

I began to cry.

"You can't take me away from my own life!"

"You have a new life ahead of you." the man said. I began to panic as they turned around, walking away slowly side-by-side.

"I don't want that life! I don't even know where I'm going!"

"You'll know it when you see it." said the woman. I began screaming.

"You said to be his friend, a sister, or a _lover!_ I have friends, that I'm about to leave! I'm content with being an only child! I had- have a special guy in my life!"

"You can make new friends. And you're _getting_ another special being, no matter how long it may take." the woman continued. The man yawned- _yawned_. I began to stomp on the floor as they slowy treaded up the steps. I walked towards them.

"How do you know I'll succeed, anyway? What if you've got the wrong girl? I haven't got a lick of experience in therapy, if that's what this dude needs- which, he sounds crazy, by the way. What if you're sending me to my death? I need answers!"

"More shall be revealed to you in time." The man said boredly. They were about to pass through an arch. I began to hiccup, ignoring the snot trailing down my face. I ran after them.

"Wait! I don't even know where to go! I am not ready for this! _This is not the last time we'll meet!" _I yelled, running towards their disappearing figures. The man chuckled. I paused. I knew these faces…

"We know." The woman said simply, snapping her fingers just as I was about to grab her by the back of her dress.

* * *

I shot up from my bed, sticking to my sheets due to the massive sweat stain in the bed and my eyes stinging from tears. I flopped back down, sighing as I landed back on my bed.

What a nightmare.

I began to wonder how I ended up in bed. I must've gotten to the garage, or Jonah saw me passed out or something. His class _does_ start when my ends. Maybe I did pass out. Oh well. I'm home, and that's all that matters. I can worry later...I hopped out of bed after sitting for a while. Shit. I missed the interview. I reached for my cell phone, and clicked Colby's contact to tell her the bad news…she'll probably say someone spiked my drink and Jonah came to my rescue or something like that.

I got majorly confused when Colby didn't answer. I dropped my phone when I heard the words, "I'm sorry, but this number is not valid…"

I've been dialing that number long enough to know that it's a solid number. I shook my head. Maybe I dropped my phone when I was out, and it got messed up. That hurt me so much to say. I hope it wasn't too badly messed up.

I sighed, and scrunched my hair in frustration. I realized, weirdly, that I still had on the same clothes from yesterday. Even my shoes. My fedora must've fallen off while I was asleep- yup. I grabbed it from its spot next to the window and placed it on my head. I smiled, and opened the window, ready to smell the yummy smells that are on my corner of New Orleans, but paused when I smelled…the ocean, and something dirty. Like pollutants, maybe? I looked out the window, and my eyes fluttered at what they saw.

Short, white buildings, the ocean, and the Hollywood sign sitting on a hill in the distance.

_-Thump-_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Tell me what you think! Was the PTB OOC? Lemme know. I hope you like this so far…I'm worried not too many people are reading Angel fanfics. But I like this category, so I'm sticking to it! See you for long chapter TWO!**


End file.
